Special Lesson
by Dreambert
Summary: Oneshot. Pearl teaches Connie about what might happen if she's ever "Taken for Granted" Takes place during sworn to the sword.


I got this account from someone. Whoever that was isn't me, so whatever. Btw, if you wanna ask about the other story, idk you can make up your own if ou want or something. Takes place the day before Connie and Pearl fight in Sworn to the Sword. WARNING: LEMON.

"We're done for today, good job," Pearl said. Connie was done swordfighting with Pearl for the day, but she still had a lot of energy left to keep practicing at home. She was about to leave, when she heard Pearl say something. "Connie, there's actually one more thing that I need to do with you," She turned around. "What is it? Are we starting the flying lessons early?" "No, I need to teach you something a bit off-topic, but still important to the battle. Maybe we should go back to my room before this," Pearl said. "Oh, okay, I guess," They arrived back at the temple and went into Pearl's room. She opened a waterfall, and a bed was there. "So what do you wanna teach me?" Connie asked. Pearl climbed onto the bed. She patted next to her for Connie to sit down. "In battle, you might be captured. Some gems have… Desires and you might be used to appease them. I'm showing you how it works so it won't hurt as much or anything, or so that you'll know what to do," Pearl explained. "What do you mean?" Connie asked. Pearl pulled something from the pillows that looked like a long stick. "Connie, other gems and some other people even might try to have sex with you. I need to get through all the painful parts with you so that it's easier and less hurting for you," She said. "What? What about my parents? Won't they know?" She asked. "It's okay, if they ask you I'll tell you what to say," Pearl said. "Okay, I guess. How do we start?" Pearl noticed Connie seemed uncomfortable, but she moved on. "Connie, just relax, this will hurt but then it'll feel really good. Now, take off your clothes," Pearl told her. She hesitantly took them off, not knowing what will "hurt". She looked sexy; she was very thin and curvy with breasts slightly bigger than usual for a 12 year old. "Connie, I'm going to start off with something easy. This'll feel good, okay?" She nudged Connie to lie down on the bed. Pearl looked at her pink nipples that were slowly getting harder. She probably didn't even notice. Pearl touched one, and Connie squeaked. "Now, didn't that feel good?" Pearl asked. Connie nodded. "Now, this will feel even better," She leaned down and licked the middle of her chest. Connie shivered and almost screamed in pleasure. "This feels better, doesn't it?" Pearl looked up at her. "Please keep going," She said pleadingly. Pearl licked a nipple, making Connie bite her lip but still squeaking. "It feels much better if you don't bit your lip," Pearl suggested. She licked again, making Connie arch her back and moan loudly. Pearl took one into her mouth and sucked it as lightly as possible, but still making Connie moan even louder. She sucked it, then sucked the other one. Connie moaned and squeaked even louder. "Pearl, I need to go to the bathroom," She said. "No you don't, just let it happen. It's not pee," Pearl said, expecting this. She sucked one nipple and squeezed the other with her fingers. Connie squeaked, moaned, and then she screamed as she let it out. "That felt good, didn't it?" Pearl asked. "Amazing," Connie answered. "That's not even the most of it. But for now, you try," Pearl said. She shapeshifted off her top, leaving her flat chest for Connie to look at. "Why are yours blue?" Connie asked. "I'm a gem, I look different," "I just do what you did?" She asked. Pearl nodded. Pearl flipped them over, and Connie immediately licked one. Pearl let out a soft moan. "Is it okay if I try something?" Connie asked. "Whatever you want, just do what you think would feel good," Pearl said. Connie leaned down, sucking on one while squeezing the other, making Pearl moan loudly multiple times, but then Connie switched and bit one. Pearl let out a squeak, even louder than Connie. Connie, appreciating it, bit it even more, occasionally switching, and Pearl dissolved into moans and squeaks. She let it out as well. "What next?" Connie asked, eager to try it again. "Next, is something even better, just watch and enjoy it," Pearl said. She pulled herself down to Connie's soaking wet vagina. "Is it supposed to be wet?" Connie asked. "Yes, you've orgasmed and it gets wet when your excited," Pearl explained. She slowly moved her finger down the opening, making Connie moan even louder than before. She touched her clit, making Connie whimper with pleasure. She slowly slid one finger in, getting Connie to groan, and she slowly started thrusting. Connie's body flooded with enjoyment, whimpering and crying loadly, the sounds echoing around the room. More fingers were added, and Connie couldn't take it anymore as she released again. "Now, you try," Pearl said. Connie did the same as Pearl, making her groan louder than Connie did. She released even quicker. "N-now Connie, some are m-more sensitive than o-others," Pearl said, shaking. Next came licking, then came penetration. Connie cried out in pain and pleasure as a dildo penetrated her hymen, but she slowly got used to the pleasure, releasing as soon as she stopped feeling pain. She wasn't too enthusiastic when it entered the other hole, however, but that became pleasurable to her as well. Connie and Pearl finally finished, cleaning up and putting their clothes back on. "Pearl, I know this was training and everything, but… Can we do this again sometime?" Connie asked. "I'm sure you and a special someone will do it soon enough," Pearl said. They walked out of the temple, not noticing the bit of liquid on Pearl's gem. Steven was outside. "What were you guys doing?" He asked. "Oh, nothing. Just training," Connie and Pearl said at the same time. "What's that stuff on your gem, Pearl?" She looked up, quickly wiping it off. "Oh, uhh, don't mind that," Pearl said nervously. She went back into her room after saying a quick goodbye. "Connie, what were you guys doing in there?" Steven asked. "I'll show you tomorrow," Connie said with a grin.

n


End file.
